Meant for Greater Things book one
by deathsentenceproductionz
Summary: After finding the mysterious Bell, Legion and Jessica get suck into new worlds. So they learn that humanity isn't really alone. Multiple crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Before we proceed with the story I would like to point out some key points

1\. This is a M rated story.

Gore

blood

possibly a lemon (maybe)

2\. Nazi Germany and Nazis in general will be spoken about, referenced and whatnot. (No I'm not a racist. I read the DIE Glocke's story and decided it would be a perfect way to get this adventure started and well it apparently originated in...you know what you look it up but it flys under the faction anyway. So yeah not a racist and I definitely do NOT support Racism at all.

3\. This story plays on the Multiverse theory to an extent.

4\. character death, and possibly rebirth.

5\. Yes there's My little pony in this story. Deal with it.

6\. The villans are all the enemies I have personally looked over and feel were they best fit in. Some are from games, some from mythos and some are original

7\. I haven't figured out all the 'universes' I'm using in the story.

8\. Since this is a collection of all 'universes', All Ocs are welcome. Though not all will be used.

9\. I know I'm no where near the best writer in the world. Expect some spelling and grammar errors.

10\. I'm only human.

11.I know I don't update stories as much as I should but expect a new chapter for Battlefield Tokyo-3 soon and the Way The Universe Ends is up for adoption. I have no idea where I was heading with that story. Pm if you want it for whatever reason.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing, except maybe the storyline (if it didn't involve multiple shows and gamess lol) and some of the ocs.

-I used to be afraid of being alone, because my demons would come out and torture me...but the time came where I was alone anyway and instead of finishing me off, my demons picked me up and comforted me...-

The Nameless One

Meant For Greater Things book one: The Black Moon Rises

Chapter 1: a giant, a bell and different dimensions.

"Hey Legion! Hurry up or the guards will catch us and I don't feel like going to jail yet!" A long red hair girl yelled. A shadow jumped and ran over revealing a black hair, brownish, almost chocolate eyed teen.

"Keep it down or we'll WILL get caught." He fiercely whispered back. The girl rolled her sea form green eyes, giggled innocently and stuck out her tongue out. "Whatever come on it's should be down this hallway." He relented as he grabbed her hand and tugged her along.

"What's so important in this withering place that makes you want to risk being locked up abroad?" She asked in genuine interest. "I mean you only dragged me halfway around to world, brought me to a old relic that used to house Nazi's and their prisoners, broke in and knocked a couple guards unconscious, took me swimming through a water filled cavern and you still haven't told me why we are here." He rolled his eyes at her heavy dose of sarcasm.

"We are here to find Die Glocke." He huffed.

"Die-what? Wait that's that stupid Nazi bell isn't it?" She asked and he nodded. "Damnit Legion! If you have to be crazy can you not drag me down with you!" She whined and with good reason. She had it with him being so interested in something that's obviously not real.

"No I finally figured it out." He explained. "All the clues point to the semi flooded section of Der Riese." She scoffed at semi flooded. He immediately frowned at her then sighed. She would never believe him, no matter what the evidence pointed to. He thought back to when his mom died from cancer.

"Your going to do wonderful things honey. Your father and I named you Legion for a reason. No matter what happens remember I will always love you and I will always be proud of you ." Later that night she finally succumbed to the disease ravaging her body. His father fell into such a depression that his father would ignore him completely because he reminded him of his dead wife. After that Legion decided to make his mother proud and started to chase after the elusive Die Glocke or the bell. A supposed wunder weapon, or teleportation device...or primitive vertical take off and landing technology. The stories never the same when it came to the bell. 'Christ even Big foot stories have more in common with each other than this damn bell.' He thought grimly. He jolted back into reality as Jess shook him.

"Hey! Legion snap out of it! There's something weird ahead." Her call brought him back to where they were standing in front of a giant pair of metal sliding doors with the the Nazi swastika painted big acrossed the two doors while faded symbol ran across the bottom. "Is this it?" She asked. He couldn't get his brain to even begin to formed that words so he settled with nodding, walked up and began trying to slide the metal doors apart. At first the doors remained inert then with a loud groan they started to move apart until they could both squeeze through. The interior of the room was filled with very old computers on one side while the other side was blocked of by another metal door with a radiation symbol on it. He took a step in and tripped over one of many cables heading into the other side of the room. There was a single computer that was slightly larger than the rest than was producing an electronic hum. Jess whistled at the room then look at the computer. "Damn, is that thing still on?"

"Apparently, and I'm alright by the way thanks for asking." He growled. She just shrugged her shoulders before walked over to the and wiping the large build up of dust off the screen. Legion got up to his feet and look over her shoulder. There was a bunch of German words all over the screen. She just hit the enter key when all the electronics flickered on and a small box appeared on the screen with a sideways arrow pointed to one German word. Jess hit enter again and a low whine started as a loading bar appeared and it was steadily increasing. Flashlights flickered through the door.

"Shit come on." He grabbed her hand, ran over to the other door and opened it. A Loud alarm blared out as he pulled Jess in and closed the door. The alarm shut shortly after and the hum of electronics were the only noise now. Legion just leaned up against the door when he heard a loud metallic groan and two loud thumps in the door. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge now. 'Great now we are just trapped until the guards get us.' Another grim thought popped in his head. His thoughts were immediately interrupted when a voice crackled into the room. Of course it was in German so he had no idea what it was saying but the contraption in the middle of the room was interesting to say the least. A cylinder with a rounded top sitting on top of a metallic flat circle. There were many cables hooked up to it while the two vertical lights started to a count down in English started.

'10'

He should be doing something but a wave if nausea hit both him and Jess making them both collapse on the spot.

'9'

Both of the lights turned green and a light purple cloud slowly oozed out the bottom.

'8'

There was loud pounding and shouting emanating behind the lock door.

'7'

Legion suddenly tasting bile and immediately threw up while Jess did the same.

'6'

His eyes felt heavy as the cloud engulfed him.

'5'

With the last of his strength he crawled to where Jess was curled up and crying.

'4'

"I'm sorry." He said and thought of his mom. 'She'd be so proud. I got myself and my only friend killed.' His final grim thought flashed through his head.

'3'

Black lighting started sparking around the machine. The realization hit him. This was Die Glocke!

'2'

'I...did...it.' He struggled with the thought as his eyes started to slowly slid closed.

'1'

The black lighting was shooting everywhere as his eyes finally closed and before he black out he heard the countdown reach zero and there a bright flash that claimed both him and Jess.

/line\

?

The Palace of Tortured Glass

A shadowy being chuckled as it felt the power coursing through its arms. Two blood red slits opened on the shadowy face. 'Soon I will arise and reclaim what was lost to me.' It thought as the chuckling turned into laughter

/line\

TOKYO-3 HIGH SCHOOL

A pig tailed brunette stood up and yelled the same thing she always did. "Stand! Bow! Sit!" Her mood decreased even as Toji, her crush was not at school, then the crushing revelation of he wouldn't since his Eva was taken over by the Angel and ultimately killed by Shinji. She couldn't fault him for it all. If the Angels won none of them would be here. She grabbed her bag and started heading out. Asuka her red headed German friend tried to talk to her but the class rep just blew past her with a quickness. She left the school before bolting immediately down an alley so Asuka wouldn't find her but the siren blew warning of another attack. Dark clouds srarted gathering into a spiral slowly forming a midnight black sphere. A flash of lighting flashed and impacted the ground a few feet ahead of her. Hikari ducked as more lighting bolts started impacting the ground and buildings around her. Finally the midnight black sphere launched a bolt of black lighting, slamming into the ground hard enough that vibrations from the impact knocked her off her feet and as quickly as the moon came, with another flash of lighting it vanished. Hikari got up to her feet and slowly walked over to the crater. She gasped at the lone figure inside. There was a red hair girl inside. She had the same red hair as Asuka but her clothes were torn and burn marks where scattered all over. She started to walk to the unconscious girl as she stirred and awoke.

"Legion? You bastard if I'm dead I'll come back to life and strangle you myse-." Her green eyes focused in on the pig tailed teen in front of her. "I seemed to be lost. My name is Jessica Sampson. Where am I?"

/line\

EARTH 47c

DER RIESE

The guards could only sit and wait until the door unlocked for them to save the two dumbass children that not only found the resting place of Die Glocke but accidentally activated it. The shorter of the two turned towards the other guard. "Think their alright?" The tall one snorted.

"If they are then their either richer than shit now or in a shitload of trouble." The short one nodded as the loudspeakers came back on.

"Test activation complete, unlocking test door." Two thumps where heard and the door swung open. They pointed the flashlight in side to see that instead of two humans, there now two piles of blackish goo.

"Well shit." The smaller one breathed. "Think they're alright?" The taller guard smacked him over his head.

"Alright? They're a pile of goo! I think they're the farthest thing you can get from alright!" The taller guard pulled out a radio. "Hey the two teenagers are a pile of goo but I think they found it." There was a few minutes of silence.

"We'll get a team down there. I suppose it does little to help but the authorities are on their way. Poor kids do we at least know their names?"

"Yes a Jessica Sampson and a Legion...uhh he didn't provide a last name. That's weird but they were part of the tour before they assaulted two guards, stole diving gear, swam in the restricted area and I guess they turned into a pile of goo." The taller guard read off the clipboard the smaller guard was carrying.

"We'll get a team there. Report to the authorities when they get here."

"Got it." The two guards left as the computer pulled up a new window. It read Black Moon sequence initiating, Time till eclipse. -:-:-:-. Then the clock set itself at 10:72:26:22.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Awakening

Canterlot

Palace

"Sister?" Luna called down the hall. "Sister where are you?"

"Over here." She responded weakly.

"Sister, have you been up all night?" As the Lunar Princess rounded the corner she saw her Solar counterpart.

"Do you remember the story Starswirl told us when we were foals?" She suddenly asked.

"The story of the beast and the light?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Celestia responded.

"Of course, Sister. He only told us everyday before he disappeared. Why do you ask?" Luna's face wrinkled in confusion but as she looked to the large window it became clear. The window had a picture of a large shadowy beast on the flaming planet and in the backround was Canterlot but it was absolutely destroyed. "I shall call for Twilight and the other bearers of harmony."

/line\

Ponyville

"Good job Scoots, ah think ya killed it." A small southern voice said.

"I didn't mean to, it just appeared out of no where!" Another small voice shot back.

"Is it even breathing? Maybe we should go get Twilight?" A third voice suggested.

"No! We can't get a anypony involved! I'll be slapped in irons and carted off by the shiny fuzz!" The voice was near hysteria.

"Y'all alright over there? Ah hear lots of shouting!" A fourth voice called over.

"Mah sister! Hide it!" The younger voice shouted.

"Hide wha- Applebloom! What is that?" The older voice was right over him now. "Is it dead?"

"I don't know! I was riding here, and then he just appeared in a large t shape thing that landed here. I couldn't stop by then so I hit it-." The small voice was cut off by a groan from the downed creature.

"Ya ok there parter?" The southern voice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Feels like I got hit by a train." Legion responded weakly.

"Where ah can imagine. You did get hit by Scoots here." The voice finished with a chuckle.

"It's all co-." His voice died in his voice as he opened his eyes. Colors assaulted him as his eyes adjusted. In front of him were four equines. They were weird coloring as well the two that had the hat and bow. He got up but promptly stumbled into a nearby tree before sliding back onto the ground.

"Ya ok partner?" The taller equine asked. He froze. "Partner?"

"Maybe he needs medical attention?" The equine with the bow asked. All three shared a look before jumping up and clapping their hooves together.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, NURS-." They were cut off.

"Applebloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo! Yer scarin' the poor fella." The taller equine scolded. "Mah name is Applejack. What's yer name?" Legion stared down the talking equine. Applejack leaned in closer as he paled. "Yer looking awfully pale partner." Her scent of apples calmed him enough not to freak out.

"I'm...Legion." He finally managed to say. His vision hazed as bright pink assault his eyes.

"Pinkie no! He's-." She got cut off when Legion took off running into the apples trees. She threw her now hovering friend a glare. "Pinkie! Ya scared him. Let's go get 'im. Come on, girls y'all too." The three small foals threw their hooves together.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, RESCUE TEAM GO!" They shouted before disappearing as well.

"Come on Pinkie, let's go." The pink equine hopped down before bouncing to catch up.

/line\

Legion kept running as fast as humanly possible. He got to a fence and cleared it no issue but...

"Hey! I saw you run out of Applejack's farm, what did you steal!"

...there was now a cyan equine with wings tailing him and was slowly about to overtake him. He dove to the side and into another body. He opened his eyes so see a minty green color everywhere.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-." The voice cut itself off with a gasp and suddenly mint green turned into amber yellow eyes. "Your a human? Do you have hands? And feet? And are you reall-." He didn't stick around to hear the rest. He pushed it off him, got up and continued running.

'Shit! They're everywhere!' He dove down an alley and hid behind a medium sized dumpster. He took deep breaths to calm himself before taking a peek into the town. The mint green looking around frantically for him had a horn. 'So a unicorn? And that thing that was chasing me had wings so pegasus? Oh please tell me I'm just on some good drugs and this isn't real.' He thought as his eyes felt heavy. 'Well the only to find out is to sleep now and hopefully they'll were off by then.' He leaned up against the dumpster and immediately fell asleep.

He woke up what must of been hours later. He stretched out only to find a kink in his neck. "Aw hell. My poor body." He said while getting up and walking out of the alley. The town looked about the same except it was now the dead of night.

"My, my. Aren't you a big one." A voice appeared beside him. The voice surprised him enough for him to trip over his on feet. He fell backwards and his head bounced off the ground. His vision swam and a blur of white with blue got closer. "Are you alright?" He blinked for a few minutes before his vision cleared and he glanced at the voice's owner. He met a pair of blood red eyes. He backed up and looked over the entire equine. It was a white unicorn with a two tone blue hair and tail, a large music note dotted both of it's rear and it had a large pair of purple reflective sunglasses. "Hey, you alright there?" Her voice was a voice of a tomboy.

"Yeah. I've had worse." He said while rubbing his head.

"Come on big guy." She said while using her front two hooves to pull him up. He was immediately standing up.

"You pretty strong for a litt-." He trailed off as the equine was a bit taller than him standing on only two hooves before going back on all four and being just below his head.

"Little?" She asked while laughing. She wiped a imaginary tear from her eye. "Anyway. I'm Vinyl Scratch or otherwise known as DJ-PON3..

"Legion." He said while holding out his hand. She immediately took and shook it. The hoof felt soft yet unyielding. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Scratch."

"Mrs. Scratch? Please, I'm not that old yet. You need a place to stay?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, kinda dropped in unexpectedly." He said weakly but Vinyl started laughing.

"Yeah I bet. Come on I'll show you to my apartment." She started walking away with him following. He walked down the street chatting with the DJ pony until they came onto a two story place. "It's here." She said while unlocking the door. It swung open to show a moderately large living room.

"Guess tavi's in bed. Hey you hungry?" Her answer came from his rumbling stomach.

"I guess I could eat." He said before his stomach intergeted with another loud rumble. Vinyl giggled as she walked into the kitchen and finally turned on a light, not that it was too dark to see. His vision angled at a photo of Vinyl and another equine. The other one had a more of a high class look. Pink bowtie, straight black hair with an annoyed look in her eyes at Vinyl's antics. A shadow was slowly creeping up in the corners reflection, reacting an pure instinct he spun around and raise his right hand. A wooden baseball bat splintered away as it hit solid air. The grey furred pony looked speechless before three shadowy triangles appeared pointing at it but the triangles rotated until the pointed ends were pointing away from eachother, then the pony flew backwards into the wall. Vinyl bolted out the kitchen to see a very confused Octavia and whatever the fuck that thing was. Shadows wisped away from the Legion looking figure but it was smaller and had fox ears. Apart from that the only other thing see could see is white slits for eyes. Three transparent triangles slowly disintegrated in midair before a long spear formed floating above his hand. He mimiced throwing it and the Spear followed his hands movements down to the tee. Vinyl moved the couch in front of them with her magic just in time as the spear pierced through the couch but stopped inches from her face. She launched the couch at him but it the Spear expanded outward slicing the it in half. Lights started flickering on the houses nearby with the noise escalating. Vinyl was about to throw something else when the shadowy being vanished and Legion collapsed onto the ground but she started to freak when his right hand and arm were cut up and chunks of skin were missing. She started throwing towels on it while screaming to get some assistance. Octavia finally coming back to reality started running towards the door.

"I'll go get help!" She shouted as she ran out the door.

'Dear Celestia! It won't stop bleeding!' Vinyl thought while doing everything she was taught by Octavia. 'Good thing she forced me to learn first aid.' "Hey! Look Legion, um I'm going to need to you to talk to me-." She trailed off when the air itself started getting heavy. Like there was thousands of pounds of weight on her back.

'What the buck is going on here?!' She sadly was soon going to find out as pitch black energy exploded from him. Vinyl tried to ride out the increasing pressure but after a beam of energy shot skyward through her roof and up into the heavens it was time to leave. She ran off as fast as she could as her house slowly vanished into the beam. Black lighting danced around the unnatural dark clouds swirling into a large sphere shape.

"Vinyl! What's happening?" A new voice call out. She turned to see Twilight and the Elements of Harmony running towards the commotion.

"I don't know!" She shouted back.

"Twilight can't you do something?" One of her friends asked. Twilight thought for a moment, before firing a small purple orb at the gathering sphere. The orb expanded outward but it started to gather into the sphere and in a flash of black lighting, a pitch black moon hung motionless in the sky blocking Luna's moon. "Twilight? What the heck do we do now?"

"I don't know! This is new to me, um Elements of Harmony powers?" Is was obvious that she was grasping at straws. Her friend dropped the subject and continued on. The pillar of energy stopped and the night turned eerily quite. "Twilight! There's a critter over there underneath it." A southern voice said from beside her.

"Your right Applejack. Fluttershy, go check it out, Rainbow, to the Library and take Spike. Spike, grab the Legends of Old book and Applejack keep close to Fluttershy." Twilight ordered.

"What about me?" A white unicorn asked.

"Calm Vinyl down Rarity, and take Pinkie with you." Twilight said shortly before running off with Fluttershy and Applejack. Rainbow Dash picked up the small dragon and took off towards the library. "Fluttershy how is- dear Celestia!" She gasped out as she saw the cut up and beaten body on the ground. A deep slash appeared acrossed his chest and more blood began seeping out the new cut.

"Twilight!" She heard Rarity call in warning. She turned her head skyward to see three ethereal blades falling right at her, Fluttershy and Applejack. Three more blades appeared and two flew at Pinkie pie and Rarity while the last one took off where Rainbow Dash was. Time slowed as the blades fell Twilight closed her eyes and waited for her death. Searing pain instead came when the blade pierced her. She collapsed as the pain became to much for her and slipped into the relm of unconsciousness.

She awoke alone standing on something with a heavy layer of shadows wisping from what she assumed the ground. She walked for a bit before she felt like stopping. The shadows peeled away revealing to be what looked like stained solid glass pilar. A few seconds later an ethereal set of stairs appeared leading downward in a spiral along the pillar. The stairs broke away from the pillar halfway down to another pillar. This pillar had her friends and herself fighting Nightmare moon showing on it. An ethereal flower shot out as her hooves made contact with it. The petals closed around her and the flower shot straight up. The flower shot passed the pillar she started on and continued on onto the tallest pillar she saw. The petals opened and she fell onto the new pillar. She looked down and immediately shot to her hooves. This stained showed Celestia and Luna dead in coffins and herself as an Alicorn with Equestrians, and other creatures gathered around behind her. In the top right corner was a different scene of the exact same looking creature Fluttershy was tending to before the blades fell fleeing with...

"Chrysalis." Twilight finished the thought with a growl. Was this creature going to kill both Princesses with the help of the Changeling Queen? Then why were Changelings at the funerals without disguises and why are they fleeing? She shook her head. Too many questions and not enough time as shadows appeared in the middle of the pillar. It morphed and change intil it look like an exact copy of her. She took a step back but her hoof hit the end. The shadowy version of herself chuckled.

"Is the Element of Magic so scared of a little darkness?" Twilight screamed as shadows enclosed around her but five beams of light pierce through them causing the shadow version of herself to let out a inpony squeal as purple aura gathered around her and the rainbow beam shot right through the her shadowy self and the darkness cleared away to show her friends.

"Twilight! Thank Celestia your alright!" Rainbow Dash was already giving her a quick hug.

"Were are we though?" Fluttershy asked looking around to see darkness and lots of the Pillars everywhere.

"I don't know Fluttershy, this place is weird though." Twilight said before looking at the picture on the ground. "Especially with these stained scenes." A pillar shot up from below them with explosions echoing from it. "Nevermind girls, lets get to that pillar!" Twilight said while running to the edge. Another set of ethereal stairs appear spiraling up just as she reached the edge. Most of her friends followed but Rainbow Dash shot past them a rainbow blur.

"I'll see you there!" She shouted as she flew by. Twilight picked up the pace as did her friends but the stairs were a powerful foe as they only appeared a few steps in front of them and there seemed to be no end in sight.

/line\

Legion flew back a few feet from that punch. He quickly got back to his feet to narrowly dodged a tendril lashing at him. He started charging while gripping the single edged jagged blade that appeared in his hands at the start of this fight. 'Christ I haven't even hit it once! There's gotta be something I'm missing but what?' He thought frantically as he dodged another tendril lashed out but missed the second coming at him as it pierced through his left shoulder. 'Damn! I can't lose now!' He shouted in his mind and felt a deep stirring inside of him. 'I won't!' That did it. A snap inside his mind happened and power exploded from him, forcing the shadow creature away and the tendrils vanished due to the raw power her was expelling. The creature's white eyes opened wide as it recognize the power in front of him.

"It's been too long, My friend." It said in a deep rumbling voice. Legion felt himself laughing as he suddenly lost control of his body.

"Oh so you do remember me. I mean it IS kinda hard not to since I sealed you away the first time." An older voice was coming from his mouth. "Now why don't you scurry along before something bad happens to you." The creature started laughing now.

"All these years and you still think you can beat me." It said before a sickle formed into its hand and charged but a golden light beam nailed him, sending him back.

"Late as usual Princess Celestia." 'Legion' said.

"Fashionably late you mean and I see your STILL around. I'm starting to wonder if I will ever be rid of you." The large Equine said beside him. It had pure whit fur, a flowing multicolored hair and a sun on her ass. It flapped its large wings before pointing its horn at the creature.

'Hey kid.' A voice echoed in his head. 'I'm giving you back control so I can give you all my power for this attack. Just follow what your mind sees.' Legion was about to counter when he saw a oranged hair teen with a coat that was torn and ripped bottom. The teen held the blade in about to swing pose before a wall of black energy appeared behind the sword. The teen swung the blade and all the energy was released foward. Legion held started to hold the sword the was the teen did and a eruption of engery was released. Legion swung the blade and the energy shot forward faster than the teens did and before the creature could react the attack hit it and a large detonation folllowed. When the smoke cleared the shadow creature was slowly fading away.

"You haven't won yet, we'll meet again O' Champion and I will enjoy ripping your intestines out of you, one by one." A smile formed on its face and the last thing it did was slowy chuckled as the last of it faded.

"So it is true then. The worlds are connecting again and the Black Moon has chosen it Champion to fight the darkness." The Solar ruler bowed before him. "Welcome, I am Princess Celestia." Her voice was elegant and soft.

"Please there's no reason to bow to me. I should be bowing to yourself." Legion said a bit uncomfortable with anyone or thing bowing to him. "Please stand up." Celestia giggled as she stood up on all fours. She was a couple inches taller than him but it was just enough he had to tilt his head up.

"Come on we need to leave." A golden light surrounded them and the darkness and pillars disappeared. Six other Equines appeared beside them. He recognized the orange and pink equine and shuffled closer to Celestia out of fear the pink one would attack again.

"Hey y'all it's that thing ah was telling ya girls about." Applejack said while pointing a hoof to Legion. Legion however was dealing with his own problems. His vision started to sway and he became unbalanced, forcing himself to lean against Celestia who didn't seem to mind or notice. Black spots started appearing and he slid off of the Princess and into the darkness below.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the first steps are the longest strides

Tower

Earth

"No."

"I'm sorry I've never heard a Guardian turn down an assignment before." The Speaker leaned forward. He would have been threatening but the young Warlock infront of him didn't back down.

"I'm sorry but I just got done with the Black Garden. That shit was tough and I don't even get a vacation, plus I don't know if you know, but I only have the fixed up Arcadia Jumpship! There's no way that ship will make it!" He finished the sentence while slamming his Void filled hand unto the desk.

"I am well aware of your success in the Black Garden. You've succeeded where many have failed." The Speaker said. "As for your Jumpship, talk with the shipmaster. I have sent word ahead." He really hoped the young Guardian's ghost would soon interfere in this argument. Though the young one wasn't being unreasonable though, the Black Garden offensive was indeed horrible. Twelve thousand Guardians assaulted the Black Garden and now they had just above three thousand Guardians returning looking beaten, bruised and utterly defeated.

"All the other Guardians said no didn't they?" The telltale mechanical voice asked.

"Yes. Yes they did and I understand why. The Black Garden offensive took its toll on everyone here. Please young Guardian, your the last one I have left to ask." The blue eyes darted away for a second before answering.

"Fine. I'll do it." The Speaker sighed with relief. "But the minute I need back, IF I need back up, you better get the rest of the Guardians here to drop whatever the hell their doing and help me." A burst of void pulsed out of his hand to make his point.

"Very well. Assemble your gear and meet the Shipwright for your gift." The Speaker said while chuckling. A silent rumble vibrated the small area they where in.

"They better not have fucked up my ship!" The young Guardian shouted as he ran off. Using his smallness to his advantage, he made it the docks in record breaking time to see his Arcadia Jumpship in flaming pieces. "No, no, no! What did you do?" His loud voice attracted the shipwright.

"Sorry about that. We tried to install the new drive into her but apparently she didn't like that." The woman said with a small laugh. "Don't give me that look. We took everything of yours out and put it into your new ship." He peeked around to see a shiny angular ship. "The Phaeton class V3, a long range Jumpship with the the new drive already installed in her."

"This one won't blow up will it?" The woman smacked the back of his head, causing his short brown hair to bounce a bit.

"Your lucky I don't smack you harder." She said when he glared at her while rubbing his head. "Insulting a lady like that, I should kill you where you stand and decorate the outside with your innards."

"Whatever, get her prepped and ready to go. I'll go to the vault and grab my gear." The teen said while walking away still rubbing his head. "This is gonna be a long day isn't it?"

"I would bet Glimmer on yes." His ghost responded.

/line\

"Champion!" A voice called. Legion stirred a bit before rolling over. "Champion, you must wake!" He heard the urgency in the voice and slowly opened his eyes. Blinding light flooded into his eyes and he quickly shut them before reopening them more slowly. His eyes quickly adjusted to the light to see Celestia in front of him. "Champion, thank the Ancients you are not hurt." She said happily.

"My name is Legion, no need to keep calling me Champion." He said awkwardly. He looked around the room he was in to see it was very decorated. He looked up to see a large yellow sun on the ceiling. He slowly pointed up to it. "This is your room huh?"

"How did you know?" She gave him a critical eye.

"The mark on the ceiling matches the one on your...rear." He said while his face heated up. The Princess looked around her own room a bit awkwardly before addressing him again.

"You fainted from the overuse of your new power." She answered his unasked question. "Thankfully I had enough strength to pull us both out."

"Thanks. I owe you." She laughed while shaking her head at him.

"You don't owe me anything." She paused for a bit before continuing. "Would you like breakfast?" He immediately jumped out of the bed at the thought of food. Celestia averted her eyes from him also immediately with a large red mark acrossed her muzzle. Legion was half way to the door when she finally spoke. "You might want to put on your garments." He stopped, looked down and saw he was indeed as naked as when he was born.

'Does explain the breeze finally though.' He thought while diving behind the bed. His clothes floated in front of him surrounded in golden aura. He took them and quickly but them on but they felt...newer, a bit loose and as he stepped out to look at them realized they were not his clothes he came here with. The composite toe shoes yes, the shirt, boxer, short, socks and fingerless gloves. His pullover hoodie was replaced with a silver overcoat. The entire outfit had a silver with black flames licking the bottom color to it. "Um, Princess. These aren't my clothes." He said while looking all over.

"No your original clothing was, destroyed in the fight. I paid Rarity to fix them up." She paused to admire the clothing. "Went a bit overboard as usual but I do have to admit she does fine work."

"That she does. I guess, but what happened? There was a Moon and a lot of pain, then I woke up already in a fight with a giant shadow beast with a sword magically in my hands." She sighed before answering.

"There is much to discuss Legion and very little time, how about that breakfast though." Legion did a mock bow before gesturing her to lead the way. She started laughing at his antics before showing him to the dinning hall.

"Big place." He commented as they still had yet to leave the hallway.

"Yes I haven't even used half the rooms in this place." Legion stopped as an idea formed in his head.

"Hey Legion!" A familiar voice called behind him. He turned around to see a white unicorn with two tone blue hair and a pair of blood red eyes.

"Vinyl!" He called back as the equine tackled him into a tight hug.

"You idiott! Don't make me worry like that. There was so much blood and when the swords came down...I thought..." She trailed off as the hug tightened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he returned the hug. She disengaged the hug and stood up.

"Just don't do that again, deal?" She asked while holding her hoof out. He took it immediately.

"Deal." He said while Vinyl helped pull him up. He saw another equine behind her. A grey furr, violet eyes, and jet black hair. They both had a music note on their rears.

"Oh yeah. This is Octavia, my closest friend." She introduced while pulling the poor equine in a one arm hug.

"Please Vinyl. I'm not ready for whatev-." Her voice died when she looked ar the creature in front of her. "Hello. Sorry about the bat." She said.

"It's fine. Sorry I threw you into a wall." She waved it off with a hoof.

"As I was explained last night that wasn't actually you so there's no need to apologize. I'm just glad Vinyl made a new friend." Vinyl seemed appalled by her statement.

"Tavi I have plenty of friends!" Octavia rolled her eyes at that statement.

"Fans aren't friends Vinyl." She scolded Vinyl as a mother would scold a child. The argument would have continued if Celestia didn't offer a small cough.

"Breakfast?" The Princess offered. Both Vinyl and Octavia gave an enthusiastic nod. "Follow us then." Vinyl fell in behind Legion to continue talking with him.

"So what was that? You had chunks missing from your hand, then the large moon appeared and the swords came down and I woke up here." Legion started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Umm, I don't know too much myself. Some shadow thing laughed at me, then a sword appeared and with some attack I beat it, fell unconscious and woke up here." He recounted the events for her.

"Whoa. Was it huge?" Vinyl asked suddenly interested.

"It was taller than me if that's what your asking." He paused to laugh. "But in all seriousness, it wasn't too monstrous in size."

"Did it have a weapon?" Octavia popped in.

"Yeah a sickle, I think."

"Dude." Vinyl said in wonder. Celestia chuckled at the three. It dawned on her how young the new Champion was compared to the other. He looked like an adolescent, but acted very mature for now. Her thoughts tugged back her old friend from last night.

'Oh my Sunshine, why have you returned?' She thought as Vinyl's laughter caught her attention. It brought her great joy that even though horrible things happened all three of them seemed to already be close friends. She only hoped he would be close friends with Elements of Harmony as well. She did a quick look over of the new Champion as they walk. His black spikey hair looked as though no one would ever be able to tame it, his movements were loose and uncaring, and the browm eyes. It was almost a carbon copy of HIM. She shook those thoughts from her head and focused more on how Vinyl and Octavia reacted to him. Octavia who was usually refined and carried herself with class now was laughing and making jokes with the human and Vinyl was keeping close to him, laughing and also throwing jokes out there. 'The power of friendship is strong, but will it be enough to fight the darkness?' She thought grimly as she caught a peek at the still hanging Black Moon over Ponyville. The Moon was doing very little to block her sun's light. 'First thing we have to is move that moon and draw out it's blade. Two daunting tasks already. So young, I hope he's ready for this.'

/line\

"Hold up." The short Warlock interrupted the Speaker. "I think my helmet is acting up or did you just say I'm going to a planet of what?"

"Not a planet, dimensions. Studying the Vex network has opened new possibilities. One of which is access to alternate universes with their own life and their own darkness." The Speaker answered before continuing on. "As I was saying, we need allies against the growing darkness."

"But we destroyed the heart in the Black Garden!" The younger Warlock interrupted again.

"Still young guardian,the path has been opened and the darkness seemed to regain it's leader. Vex are pushing on Venus, the Cabal are hammering the small outpost we established, the Hive are stirring on the Moon and there are five reports of Fallen assaults on the city wall with the use of their walkers."

"The City won't last long if the House of Devils are pushing forward." Ghost said, finally popping into the conversation.

"It's not just the House of Devils. Houses have been reported working together." The Speaker said while rereading the report in his hand.

"If that's accurate, this could be the end. If the Houses all work together the City wouldn't last a day." Ghost turned to the Traveler still floating above the city. "All Light will be snuffed out and only the Darkness will remain."

"That's NOT going to happen on my watch." The young Guardian said.

"Young Raptor, you've done much for one so young. Once I again I fear I must put another enormous task upon yout shoulders. I am tasking you to, with the new drive, to travel the different universes to gather allies and find out how to stop the Darkness once and for all." He paused as he walked by them. "It is time to start telling stories of heroes to inspire hope. The Gunsmith and the Cryptarch would a word with you before you see the Shipwright." He paused chuckling. "And you may want to see your friends as they are getting a bit impatient."

"How does he always know?" A young female voice was suddenly heard asking.

"You three." Raptor sighed at the three figures walking around the corner.

"Heh, well you know how pervasive those two are." The older Human male Titan chuckled. "Sounds like your going away for a while." He said suddenly serious.

"Sounds like it." Raptor confirmed.

"Do we at least have time to get something to eat before you leave?" The young Awoken Hunter asked.

"Not this time Guardians, if it's as bad as the Speaker said. Raptor needs to leave as soon as he can." His ghost butted in.

"Your never any fun." The older Exo Warlock said with a chuckle. "But come on we need to get going as well. I only agreed to this because it was on the way." The younger Hunter groaned but compiled anyway.

"Good luck on your mission!" Raptor called to them.

"Good luck on yours!" The older Titan called back. The three disappeared around the corner.

"This is nowhere near the sleeping quarters OR the mission board." Ghost pointed out.

"I know. They were worried, even if they don't want to admit it." Raptor responded.

"We're all worried." The Speaker said behind them. "Something like this has never before even attempted. We stil don't fully know how the Vex network really works but if this does work we will be one step closer to finding the answer."

"And one step closer to stopping them." Ghost continued.

"And lastly, one step closer to helping the Traveler heal." Raptor finished.

""Indeed but be careful Guardian, we don't even know what's all in our universes much less others. Support will be thin but I refuse to send out a Guardian into the unknown with out any help." The Speaker paused as he hit some buttons and a hologram of the ship popped up. "Your new ship has features others don't, starting with the new Jumpdrive. It utilizes the Vex network to jump to planets in this universe or others. The unfortunate downside is we risk spreading the Vex to whatever planet you jump to. If you destroy whatever Vex may show after the jump the planet should be safe, in theory at least." He paused and hit another button and the ship rotated to the side. "Here you have a small vault on your ship to store extra weapons and armor, since you may not be able to just come back whenever you want or need." He hit more buttons and the ship vanished and a new ghost shell popped up. It was mostly red with the vertical points being orange at the end. "This is a new shell for your ghost. It has added features on it that the regular shell doesn't."

"Like what?" Raptor asked.

"One it utilizes the Vex network to communicate back to the Cryptarchs. This is a new experience for all of us and thus all steps must be documented and recorded. The recording time has been extended significantly for that very reason as well." He waited for those words to digest before continuing. "It also will use the Vex network to connect directly to the Tower."

"Wait. Isn't that a bad idea?" Ghost interrupted with its question.

"Risks must be taken if we are to survive through this. We have put all our eggs in this basket so to speak." He answered calmly. "Last but not least there will be a emergency sequence that will bring back here immediately if things go too bad but there's a catch. It will alert ALL Vex to our position."

"Right, only use the Emergency sequence in an emergency." Raptor said with sarcasm. "How could I be so stupid?"

"I wasn't questioning your intelligence, as I said we don't know what's out there. You could need to use it immediately, we just don't know." He responded.

"Anything else?" Ghost asked.

"No, go Guardian. You hold our final hope in your hands." He said before Ghost immediately swapped out shells and he went back to his work.

"So comfortable and new..." Ghost admired his new shell. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Whenever you are, little light." .Raptor shot back holding in a laugh. Ghost immediately threw him a single eye glare.

"You not going to let that go are you?" It asked.

"Not in my life." Raptor said laughing as he walked a way. Ghost soon caught up to him in the central plaza.

"So where we starting first?" Ghost asked. "If there are many different universes, where do we start?"

"I believe I may have answer." A voice surprised them both.

"Master Rahoof." Raptor greeted.

"Hello Raptor, I overheard your problem. I have coordinates but I have no idea where it leads though besides some legends."Rahoof handed the coordinates over to Ghost.

"What legends?" Raptor leaned in while asking.

"Please tell us their nice legends." Ghost hoped out loud.

"Actually yes, in fact it said to be a beautiful place." Rahoof said while laughing at Ghost's comment.

"Great. Finally a nice legend." Ghost flew around in a happy daze.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me." Raptor said quietly.

"Yes, I did to give you the coordinates and to tell you that I'm part of the team you'll be contacting throughout your journey. " Raptor sighed in relief knowing that even though they were basically flying blind that the best minds available were working on this insane plan."I hear the Gunsmith wants to speak to you so I won't keep you to long. Good luck Guardian, be careful and may your light shine brightly through the darkness." With that said Master Rahoof wandered back to his stall.

"Hey 44! What's up?" Raptor called over the Gunsmith. The Exo merchant looked over to the source.

"Guardian, I have issues with you using that gun on your adventure." The Gunsmith gestured at the Renegade MK.55 hand cannon hanging in the small of his back.

"I'm not changing my weapon. I can pull this gun out faster than a Hydra can process a full battlefield tactic." Raptor said sternly. The Exo threw his hands up in defeat.

"I know. I know. I have a solution." He tossed at few specials ammo synthesis packets at him. "Warlocks have infused the fury of the sun within this ammunition. There's not a thing out there that won't feel the bite of this, I guarante it." Ghost took the packets. "Good luck Guardian."

"Thanks man, take it easy." Raptor said while walking towards the hanger. "Not so bad huh? We get to go to a nice place to stop evil."

"Let's just get this over with. The faster this gets done, the faster the Traveler heals." Ghost said shortly before speeding off ahead. Raptor shook his head before taking another look at the floating Traveler.

'Somehow I feel like nothing will ever be the same after this, almost as if I'm walking towards my own execution.' He thought but before he could contemplate any longer Ghost interrupted the thought.

"Guardian! Come on!" Ghost yelled.

"Right sorry!" He shouted back while running after the ball of joy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Explanations Required

EQUESTRIA

It took a couple hours to find the dinning hall because Celestia kept getting off track but when they finally arrived, it was set up as a party function with a small group of equines chilling. Legion's vision was assaulted by pink while his nose lost it's war against the cotton candy smell. "I threw you a party? Like it?" The bubbly voice asked.

"Pinkie!" Multiple voices cried at once. The pink equine stepped back a few steps.

"I'm sorry for scaring you before." She said while kicking a invisible rock.

"No harm right?" He said. "Don't worry. It's a party right?" That made the pink equine's ears perk up before she started jumping in place.

"Yay! We're friends!" She wrapped into a bone crushing hug, then she suddenly disappeared along with Vinyl. He looked for the Dj equine qnd soon found her with her purple reflective shades and giant speakers with a DJ set up.

"How did she do that?" He asked only to receive a southern voice laughing.

"That's Pinkie pie for ya." Applejack said behind him as bass started thumping through the speakers. "Breaking all natural rules and such."

'I see. A pary animal huh?" Applejack laughed at the bad joke. "Thanks that joke was horrible."

"No problem partner." After that the conversation died for a bit as the music started to shake the room. "So Legion, ya know how to dance?"

"I don't dance." He simply said but Celestia came up.

"Then it is time to learn no?" Gold aura slowly put him onto his feet and before he could protest was taken out onto the small area being used for dancing. "Follow my lead." She said as she started to danced. She pulled him gently as she lead him through the dance. "See? It's not too hard."

"Yeah I guess your right." He said with a laugh.

"I usually am." She said with a glint in her eye.

"My, my. Aren't we modest?" Celestia gave him a smirk.

"I said usually. I think that's the extent of my modesty." He gave a laugh then put on a thoughtful look.

"Why is there a party anyway? There was a fight yesterday, and the moon is still there, And how did I stop blee-" He was stopped by a hoof being placed over his mouth.

"The moon will be dealt with tomorrow, today is a party for you and if it will satisfy you, I used a spell to heal you." He gave her a dumb look.

"It was that easy?" He asked. Celestia was quite for a bit remembering the hell she, Luna and Twilight went through to not only stop the bleeding but to also restore the chunks of flesh missing.

"Yep. You'd be surprised what Equestrian magic can accomplish." She finally said and when she saw him opening his mouth again she cut him off before he even began. "So how do you know Vinyl already?" She asked. The question threw him off guard but he answered nonetheless.

"I ran into her after walking up from a nap. She brought me to her house..." He clutched his head as pain shot acrossed his skull.

"Legion, what is it?" Celestia said voice full of concern.

"It's just a headache." His skull still throbbed but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"You were put through a lot yesterday. I suppose it's my fault for pushing you to much already." Celestia spoke while guiding him to a nearby chair. Vinyl noticed and immediately left her post at the DJ table to check on him.

"Hey, is he ok?" Vinyl asked Celestia.

"I fear I may have over did it with the dancing." Celestia responded. What bothered Legion the most was how they talked like he wasn't here. He was going to cut in when the air around him started to warp. He heard low snickering all around him. Shadows started to form in front of him. A fox eared white eyed shadow stared him down for a few seconds before opening it's maw and let out a horrible distorted scream at him. He fell through the floor and started falling into darkness. Pain shot through his entire body as he fell. It felt like he was changing somehow. He heard both Celestia and Vinyl shouting his name but he couldn't see them anywhere. "Help...please." He croaked out as he reach out his hand but it wasn't a hand anymore. "Wha-?" Was all he got out before the darkness consumed him.

/time skip\

"He's starting to wake up!" Legion heard a voice.

"Alright girls, everypony out. This needs to be handled with extreme caution." He picked out Celestia's voice.

"I'm staying." He heard Vinyl said.

"Very well. Everypony else out." There was a chorus of clopping of hooves as what had to be at least eight or nine equines leaving. "You can open your eyes now, their gone." He heard the Princess say as soon as the door was closed behind them. Legion open eyes to see Princess Celestia standing over to his right while Vinyl sat on his left side. He blinked a few times .before realizing his vision was sharper as was his hearing. He started to stretch out when he felt something attached to his back. "Legion. Something happened...we don't know what but your no longer human..." She said calmly as she could.

"What do you mean?" He asked but he already found out when he suddenly yawned. He started to take his hand away only to see it wasn't a hand but a grey furry hoof. He stopped dead in tracks as his mouth dropped and his pupils shrunk to pinprincks.

"Don't freak out." Vinyl said as she put her hoof on his. He pulled himself together so he wouldn't freak. "You good?" He nodded while Celestia approach him.

"We don't understand our own magic sometimes." Celestia started to explain. "We must get you back into your world to regain your human form back. Do you remember which portal you used?"

"Yeah I used the one in Poland." Legion said after putting a hoof to his chin in thought.

"Poland? What is that? I thought the country was America." Celestia thought for a moment. "Luna...I must go. Vinyl tend to him, I must go speak with my sister." She said as she left. There was an extended silence before Legion broke.

"Nice music at the party." He said.

"Yeah I am pretty awesome as a DJ huh?" Legion smiled at her boasting immediately.

"Why do you wear those purple shades so much?" He said while motioning to the shades still on her.

"Other ponies don't like my eye color ya know? Think I'm some sort of bad luc-HEY!" Vinyl shouted as Legion took the shades off her. She immediately started trying to reach for them. "Give me back my shades!" She shouted at him while nearly grabbing them before Legion moved them away more. Vinyl tried to lean over more but ending up falling into the bed. She looked up to find their faces inches from eachother. She started to lean in a bit more before the door swung open.

"I'm sorry but the Princess-oh my." The timid voice squeaked. Vinyl snatched the shades from his hoof then returned to her original position with a visibly redder face.

"He took my shades." She tried to save it as she put them on.

"Oh, I see." Legion gave the butter colored pegasus a glance at the fact she believed it. "Hello. I'm Fluttershy, I helped the Princess and Twilight help stop the bleeding." She greeted.

"Well thanks for helping patch me up and my name is-"

"Legion I know, oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cut you off." She started to shrink behind her mane and wings. He just waved it off. "Well since you were a different creature before, the Princess asked me to look you over before you leave."

"I'm leaving already?" He asked while pushing himself into a sitting position which was now uncomfortable to him. He got out of the bed immediately ate the floor.

"I think walking lessons are a must as well." Vinyl said while laughing.

"Tough words for the equine that was leaning in to-mmmmmphf?" A white hoof was shoved into his mouth.

"To grab my shades back." She finished. Fluttershy gave them both a wierd look but tried to continue to do what the Princess asked. She gave him a quick look over and noticed his cuite mark. It was a blood red moon surrounded by dark energy. She shivered at the chill it was sending out but it seemed like Vinyl wasn't affected at all. The two continued to argue while she continued to look him over for any damage. Thankfully there was none so she moved on to his mannerisms. His movement was fluid, but without care, he spoke blunt truth, yet lied when it came to himself. She heard what happened from Vinyl and Celestia. He downplayed it as a minor headache then was on the ground thrashing about and changing into a pony the next second. 'He's a very kind person.' She thought. Legion yelped and jumped a bit. His wings beat at irregular intervals causing him to gain more air before crashing back to the ground.

"What was that?" Vinyl asked.

"My ass vibrated." He said while looking at his rear.

"Do you have anything in your pockets?" The DJ asked and when he gave her a dumb look, she reached just below his cutie mark. As soon as her hoof made contact a pocket open and she reached in.

"Holy shit! I have pockets!" Legion shouted. Vinyl just rolled her eyes as she pulled out a rectangular object. It had a screen on it that took up most of the front. It had a picture of a red hair, green eyed female of his species on it with the words incoming call.

"Your getting a call." She said suddenly angry but why was she angry? She had already assumed somepony like him would have a marefriend...but then why was she mad that the assumption was true? She put it aside as he grabbed the phone awkwardly with his hooves. He dropped it, but continued trying answering it. After finally being able to hit the right button he hit another

"Legion you son of a bitch! When I get my hands on you I will choke you the fuck out! Do you have any idea where I am? I'm suddenly in fucking Japan with giant monsters trying to destroy the world!" Vinyl and Fluttershy pressed their ears against their head due to the screeching of the phone trying to pick up Jess' s screaming voice.

"Jess?"

"No! I'm not done yet! Then a fucking space ship lands with some asshole with a fucking giant gun says he's looking the two travelers. Later I figure out he means you and me. Now he's already found me, so where the fuck are you?" Red flags started popping in his head. Jess never swore this much. She had to be pissed so time was of the essence.

"Vinyl, where am I?" He asked the DJ

"Uhhh Canterlot in Equestria." Vinyl said like it was obvious.

"Did you hear? I'm in a place called Canterlot. In the continent of Equestria!" He shouted into the phone. There was an extended period of silence before a electronic voice popped it.

"Hold on I'm getting your exact coordinates." There was another minute of silence. "Your locked. We'll be there as fast as we can." Then the call ended.

"How was she even able to call me?" He asked in confusion.

"Hey at least your leaving soon." Vinyl said while leaving the room. Legion gave a confused look at Fluttershy before trying to go after her. It end with Legion tripping over his over his own hooves and he fell forward with enough momentum to start rolling and crashed in front of the DJ.

"What's wrong?" He said as swirls danced in his eyes. Vinyl just started laughing. She did feel stupid for being mad at him. She used her magic to put him onto his hooves.

"Nothing. You knucklehead. Now we've got to teach you to walk before you hurt yourself." Vinyl said while slowly walking to show him. He tried to follow her example and got a good portion down the hallway before tripping again but Vinyl caught him before he hit the floor. They both stopped when they saw something out a window. It was a large dark hazy cloud with a large orb in the middle discharging electricity. The orb collapsed in on itself and the dark cloud pulsed out as a angular ship came through. It sat for a minute before swooping down as high speeds. It passed so closely overhead the hallway rumbled a bit. Two beings were reconstructed in front of them. Fluttershy, who was following close behind the two of them, immediately ran off to go get Twilight and the others. One one had a weird helmet and clothing but the one thing he did recognize was the ridiculous large handgun it was holding and the other one was Jess. They all blankly at eachother for a few minutes until a new voice inturrupted the stareoff.

"Hello, we're from a different world. We're looking for the traveler that came here." The weird looking machine said before a grid like patterned appeared on both him and Vinyl.

"Hey! I feel violated here!" Vinyl shouted at it. The grid pattern disappeared immediately.

"The one she's holding is our target." The being pointed gun at Vinyl and fired. The air unfolded infront of him and the bullet slammed into a wall of black that appeared. Vinyl looked over to see Legion holding a hoof out. He jerked the hoof out and spikes shot out of the wall causing the unknown person to grab Jess and charged into a room as the spikes pulsed out.

"Legion!" He turned to see familiar figures running down the hallway with the Solar Princess leading the charge.

"What going on?" She shouted.

"They starte-." Her voice died as the wall of shadows slowly started to rip into pieces. A large dome of purple was on the other side ripping everything into its center. Several guards came running down the hallway but several explosions rang out and in a spurt of blood, the guards dropped one by one. The figurr tossed a purple orb over their heads. When orb impacted the ground, it sent out a pulse, catching two more guards. The orb split into two before flying towards them. It attached itself to them before detonating in a large cloud of purple. The figure aimed the pistol at Vinyl.

'NO!' Legion screamed in his mind. Celestia's sun started to become darker and darker, until the sun was completely blocked off from the planet. The singled edged jagged sword returned and when the hoof reached for it, it turned back into a hand. Legion gripped the sword as he became human again. Darkness swirled around his nude body creating the same clothes he saw the oranged hair teen wearing. He pushed Vinyl away gently so he could stand on his own. Dark energy erupted from both him and the sword. He swung the sword forward and an giant tidal wave of the dark engery shot towards the figure while the figure threw a large purple orb back. A pink shield formed between the two attacks but the attacks tried their best to break the shield but ended up giving up and slowly dissipating. Legion looked behind to see a white male unicorn with the aura around his horn and sweat pouring fron his face. He closed his eyes and spikes shot out from the pink shield. The figure grabbed Sam and the angular ship flew back over head. They both disappeared in a flash off light and the ship took off back into space as the spikes finally hit the end of the hallway.

"Come now. There is no time to waste." Celestia said as the ship reappeared in a very steep angle of descent. Celestia's horn started to glow before a small circle appeared under both Legion and Vinyl and all three of the disappeared in a flash yellow.

/Line\

"They're on the move! We have to hurry!" The voice shouted from all around him. Instead of shouting back Raptor angled the ship more to where now was straight down. "Damn they jumped, I got some scattered coordinates. Activating Vex drive!" A large Vex network shot up from the ground. "Three, two, one, drive active!" The world around them shattered and the network got brighter and brighter until they winked out of existence and they reappeared in front of Earth in the same second. "Earth? Why would they come her-wait. This is a different Earth...but the same." Ghost said in awe. "I lost them in North America, Mid-West region."

"Well at least we have something. It's better than nothing." Raptor said before pulling the ship into a nice orbiting state.

/line\

Mark sat down after a long day at work. It was a bad week. The police came two days ago to tell him that his son who completely disappeared several weeks ago died while discovering the fabled Die Glocke. That had been a mighty blow to the middle age man. He felt horrible for driving Legion away but that kid was just so damn much like- the door bell sounded. "Hold on!" He called while getting back up and slowly lumbered towards the front door. He opened the door as horses shoved their way in. They were very multicolored for horses and the larger pure white one had a unconscious grey winged horse on it's back. He started as the bigger horses horn glowed an golden yellow color and the door slammed behide them.

"Uhhh hey." Mark looked for the voice before finding a another white furred horse with a horn in front of him hold out its hoof. "You must be Legion's father. I'm Vinyl." The fact that it talked and had a feminine edge to it was enough to freak him out but the mention of his sons name he kept himself together.

"Legion? You know my son?" Mark asked.

"Very limited. He has his mother's spirit and I hopefully will get to know him better soon." Mark looked that the larger horse dumbfounded.

"So where is he and how did you know Feather?" He asked. None of this was adding up.

"So that was her name after she came here. Her original name Swift Feather . A wonderful friend of mine only she disappeared one day. I mourned for her until I saw your son take his pony form. There's only one ash grey pegasus I know and it's Swift Feather." The large horse said while putting the unconscious horse on the couch.

"Pony form? So your not horses?' This got a laugh out of the larger pony.

"I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria." Celestia introduced herself. "And the one on the couch is your son, Legion." Mark stared at the unconscious form on the couch while slowly moving towards it. He gently shook it and it rolled while muttering incoherently but the voice did match Legion.

"Alright since I'm desperate, I'll play along but the minute he's up I'm going find out for sure whether or not he's my son or not but until then make yourselves at home. I need to go to sleep since I have work tomorrow." He stormed off to bed. "Guest room is directly left from the kitchen!" He called back before a door closed and the small house descended into silence. Vinyl walked towards the bed but Celestia stayed and continued to watch over the pony.

"You lived a hard life already. I know it's unfair of me to ask for more but I am." She said to what she thought was just her.

"Ask away." She jumped at the noise while looking at the large brown eyes.

"The multiverse needs you. The Moon and the Blade chose you. You are the one to finally cast the dark away using its own power against itself. I'm sorry to ask such a large task when I know-" She was cut off by a pair of lips pressing up against hers. Her eyes widened before slowly closing. Legion pulled away after a while to lay back down on the couch. 'W-what brought that on?" She said thankful that night and her mane were hiding her increasing blush.

"Seemed like a good way stop you and to answer your question. I'll be happy to help." His answer floored her.

"Just like that?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. After all my mom always said I was meant for great things. I didn't believe her too much until now. All my life I was a fuck up but my mom always believed in me. I never understood until now. I felt like I was always disappointing her and now I wouldn't be surprised if she w-" Celestia had walked over and nuzzled against him, effectively cutting him off. "What are you doing?" He asked with a growing blush.

"Seemed like a good way to stop you." She giggled through the answer. "You must rest, now." She said while getting up but a hoof stop her.

"Please stay. I don't want to be tormented by the shadows tonight." He said. She smiled as she sat down next to the couch.

"Of course...my sunshine." Whether he heard it or not she wasn't sure as he fell into a deep sleep. "I will shine my light on you even after the stars flicker and die out." She said as she leaned into the couch to make herself comfortable as possible before she too fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Before we start, I'd like to apologize for being so late on this chapter as well as the shortness of this chapter.

Enternal warmth.

Celestia walked along a field of different flowers enjoying the warmth of her sun. The field soon erupted into flames as the sky darkened. She looked up to see a large black sun radiating light instead. "No." She said barley a step above a whisper as her eyes shrunk to pinpricks. A pure white moon rose next the black sun and they began trading blows with eachother. "No! The ritual wasn't-" She never got a chance to finish as the scene melted away and she was now on top a glass pillar. Warm liquid spashed against her. Her voice caught in her throat as she look up to see Legion impaled into her horn. Tears started to well up in her eyes. 'This isn't real!' She tried to think but the humans head rolled forward with a sickening pop.

"But it soon will be. You will kill your own champion." She couldn't say anything. She was shaking horribly as the tears finally started to fall free. "Ironic isn't it? The only one besides your sister who could stand the test of time and you kill him, pity."

"No, no, no!' She shouted in her head. 'I won't!' The limp body of Legion chuckled loudy. She jolted awake in a start. She looked around the empty living room only to discover that she was alone, and was now on the couch. She took deep breaths to calm herself but it did little good as tears started to fall from her eyes. 'It was just a dream.' She repeated in loudy in her head almost to the point of chanting it out loud. The door to the kitchen slid open with Legion, a large plate on his back and a wide smile on his face but the smile went away as soon as he saw the solar ruler in her state.

"What's wrong?" He asked while putting a plate of biscuits with some soupy mess over them on the coffee table.

"Nothing, I just haven't been a away from my Kingdom in ages." She lied immediately.

"Oh homesick already? You don't have to stay here. You can go back if you don't want to be here." His concerned made her chuckle at being so worked up by such a silly dream.

'He's too nice to ever attempted such a ritual.' She thought while sighing internally. She eyed the food on the coffee table with suspicion. "What is that?" She asked while poking the soupy substance on top of the biscuits.

"Biscuits and gravy. Easy to make and filling." He said with a smile returning to his muzzle.

"You made this?" She asked while she used her magic to cut a decent chunk of food off with the fork. She took the bite only for flavor to explode in her mouth. She immediately began digging into the delicious food. After demolishing the plate she looked at him pleadingly.

"I'll go see if we have any biscuits left." He said with wide eyes and left to the kitchen to make more. Celestia picked up her plate with magic only for Legion to come out with a new plate of biscuits and gravy. "That was fast." She eyed him suspiciously. "Is that your plate?"

"No I already ate." He tried to lie but his stomach sold him out with a loud grumble. He chuckled sheepishly as Celestia gaze turned into a glare. "Alright but we don't have anymore. So take it, I can grab some toast or something." Celestia grinned at a thought that just formed into her head.

"Actually that won't be necessary. You lied to a Princess, that's punishable by sharing a meal." He raised a brow at her but complied anyway by putting the plate on the table. He reached from the fork with his hoof but a golden aura stole the fork away before cutting a piece off and floating towards his mouth. He glance up as her to see her mane hiding a large portion of her face and her horn giving a soft golden glow. A visible red tint shot acrossed his muzzle as he opened his mouth and took the bite.

'Man the roles are totally reversed.' He thought as another bite floated towards his mouth. 'Well two can play at this game.' He thought while trying to tap into his power. A dark aura strangled the golden aura before coating the fork. It jerkly made it ways back towards Celestia's mouth. She looked taken back but accepted the bite anyway. Then his power gave out and the fork startes to drop but was caught by the golden aura. Celestia began to alternate between feed him and herself with her magic for the rest of the meal. When the fork rested itself back on the table both of them were visibly red. "Sooo...that happened." He spoke finally.

"Yes. I suppose it did." She murmured back.

"Hey guys what-" Vinyl stopped as she looked at the plate. "Did you just eat meat?!"

/line\

The Palace of Tortured Glass

A shadow walked up a long staircase that connected into a large throne room. The larger shadow on the throne threw it a withered glare. "Why are you here." It demanded.

"This is the last Cycle." The fox eared shadow said ignoring the demand.

"I know, I've seen the end you serpent." It hissed. A long jagged blade appeared in the hands of the fox eared shadow.

'Then you know how this goes don't you." The foxy shadow said with a wide smile.

"Head my words O Nameless One, this is the last cycle in more ways than one. The Black Sun will not do battle with the White Moon. Light and Darkness will finally come together and the fighting will cease." The larger shadow said but made no move to defend itself. "Even my death cannot stop it."

"Well you right about one thing." The smaller shadow disappeared only to reappear with the blade in side the large shadow's head. "The great and powerful Ancients are dead. Now I will assume the throne and finish what you could not."

"Fallen...so...far.." Was all it could say as it vanished.

"Fallen? I have risen so high even gods have to crane their neck to see me."

/line\

Twilight quietly stared at her still smoldering tree house/library. When the ethereal blade hit Dash, it grazed Spike and detonated the building around it. Now Spke was in a coma and on top of it all she was now homeless. She let a sigh out. "Troubled?" She jumped a bit before looking behind to see a familiar looking pony. He had a funny hat with bells, a cape and a long beard.

"Your.."

He put a hoof to his mouth. "So I see the Moon has been released." He said while point a hoof the large evil moon hanging over Canterlot. "And it's already causing damage." He motioned to the destroyed house.

"That's not the worst part. Spike is in a coma, I don't. know when he'll wake, IF he'll awaken." She said while kicking a small rock. "Dash has been having nightmares and Pinkie...she scares me now."

"What about you?" He asked.

"I've been having some very strange dreams, not the nightmares that Dash faces every night despite Luna's helping but strange dreams nonetheless. Like last night I saw a blackened sun that was still giving out light and a pure white moon casting shadows everywhere the sun wasn't casting it's light. They lived in harmony with each other. I don't know what to make of it." Starswirl chuckled.

"The legends of the Ancients are old and complex. The Moon will give way to the light and Darkness will engulf the sun." He simply said. Twilight was about to ask what he'd meant when Dash called for her.

"Twilight! I can't find Scoots anywhere!" Twilight looked back to where Starswirl was only to find he was gone. She glances back over at Dash.

"Where was she last?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. Sweetie Bell said there was a haze cloud and Scoots just vanished inside of it." Twilight gave a weary sigh. This was all that human's fault. He stirred up everything and left with a trail of destruction in his wake and didn't even care. Now Celestia is who knows where with him, her assistant was in a coma, her house destroyed beyond repair and now Scootaloo was missing.

'If I was a Princess I'd execute him on the spot for all the damage he caused.' She thought bitterly while trying to calm her friend down.

/line\

Pinkie clawed against the door as her doppelganger stared at her. The only difference was the fact the other Pinkie had a straight mane and tail with a look of a lifetime of sadness. "Please stay away!" She cried at her other. It gave her a blank other only continued to observe. Pinkie curled up as her other stepped closer."Why is this happening?!" She shouted as tears filled her eyes. Her other simply held out a hoof in a expected manner and simply waited. Eventually her crying turned into low sobs before finally stopping. She looked up at the other after settling down. "Who are you?" She finally asked. Her doppelganger just gave a smile while still holding out the hoof. Pinkie slowly took her the hoof and pink energy detonated the room around her.

"I am the demon you hide from your friends. I am your sadness, your anger and your strength." The voice came from all around while an ethereal pink blade manifested in front of her. Pinkie waved her hoof and the blade followed the motion of her hoof.

"I don't understand." She said while her hair began to deflate but no answer came and the pink energy dimmed before being absorbed by the blade.

'"Pinkie wha-?" Mrs. Cake came in and froze. The windows where blown out, the room looked like an explosion went off inside it, there were scratches all over all the walls and finally a straight maned Pinkie with a floating pink blade. "W-what happened here?" Pinkie just lowered her ears flat against her head. "P-p-Pinkie what's happening?" Mrs. Cake asked again. "Please tell me this a element of harmony thing?" Pinkie didn't respond and with a wave of her hoof, she didn't have to. Blood splattered against the walls and splashed against her.

"I'm a bad pony."

/line\

A flashing light appeared on the large console. A woman observed it for a while to make sure she was seeing it. "Um, Doctor? What's this blinking light?" She asked and a man in a bowtie immediately appeared beside her.

"That light means the universe is about to end!" He said a bit too cheerfully.

"What?!" She shouted back.

"Or it means the Tardis wants us to go someplace." The woman deadpanned at him. "Let's see here, oh right!" He started talking to himself while hitting buttons.

"Where are we going?" The woman asked.

"What a silly question! We're heading towards adventure!" He shouted while the machine sputtered and the lights went dim. "What the bloody he-" He was cut off as an explosion rocketed the police box. The entire console flared a bright red before turning back to normal. The woman grabbed on to the railing and prayed that she wouldn't die during this new adventure.

/line\

"Shepard. There are multiple abnormalities through the ships." The cool A.I. voice echoed through the dark room. Marcus groaned and grabbed the M-3 predator from the nightstand. He lumbered into the elevator zombie like and by the time he got towards the cargo room he was mildly awake. When the elevator opened he was met by a snickering Garrus. Marcus blew off the laughing alien stormed, storm past his squad into the room and fired four shots randomly.

"I give up!" A squeaky voice shouted behind some crates. A small orange furred horse with a purple hair and with wings slowly got into view.

"What is...I don't even..." Marcus tried to formulate a response but failed. Eventually he went into denile and looked over to Garrus.

"What did the other team find?" He asked

/line\

"What is...I don't even..." Tali sputtered at the blue box that appeared in the dining area/kitchen.

"What. The. Fuck?" Ashley started rapidly blinking to rub of the sleep causing this hallucination.

"So is everyone else seeing this?" Liara asked. They all nodded. "Good. At least if I'm going insane, I'll have friends with me."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry i've been away but I'm writing a new chapter now


	7. Chapter 7

all stories up for adoption or deletion. thank you for the reviews but i'm not a writer and i'm done murdering this story.


End file.
